The Prank
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: Harry and Severus play a prank on Hogwarts. No the world isn't ending, but yes, things are about to get strange. What starts as an innocent prank is about to change the course of so many lives. I may change the rating at the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't worry anyone who's been reading Cooking Lessons. I have not and will not give up on that story. If you've been following my facebook page you'll know that I needed a break from it, and I've found this story in my WIP folder. I have 20 chapters already written so I can update this story regularly while I write more to this and Cooking. Hopefully it will make up for the fact I haven't posted in a while. **

**Please let me know what you think. As it's such a short chapter, if you guys like it I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. After that it'll be a chapter a week.**

The Prank

Chapter One

There was a knock on the dungeon door. Severus Snape looked up from his marking to see Harry Bloody Potter, the bane of his existence, was standing in the doorway.

"What do you want Potter." Snape spat injecting as much venom to his voice as possible.

"Um... Professor, can I have a word please?"

One week later.

"I have to go or I'll be late for my detention."

"I still can't believe you got a detention Harry. What on earth did you do?" Hermione asked looking up from her book.

Harry had an odd look crossed his face briefly. Too fast for either of his friends to identify. "I guess I asked for this one. I should go."

Harry trapeze down to corridors to his potions classroom and knocked confidently. The door opened revelling Professor Snape in his traditional long black teaching robes. "Ah, Mr Potter. On time for once. Well get in here. Let's get started.

One Hour Later.

A loud bang in the quite of the night woke most of the castle and the Bloody Baron was seen streaking through the castle, then returning with a running Albus Dumbledore following him.

Thirteen Hours Later.

Harry blinked, the sun was in his eyes. Sitting upright Harry saw he was in the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey bustled over. "Lie down now, and relax."

"Would you care to tell me exactly what is going on? And why can't I see properly?"

"I'll get your glasses."

"I don't wear glasses you foolish woman."

From another bed came a deep rich familiar voice. "Holy Shit."

"Language Severus." Admonished Madam Pomfrey.

"I did not use any foul language. And I can assure you if I were to do so I would be far more eloquent than that."

Madam Pomfrey drew back the curtain separating the two beds, and there was a loud gasp. "What's going on?" Severus asked.

Madam Pomfrey handed over a pair of glasses, when he put them on he looked up into the face of Severus Snape who was sitting on the edge of his bed swinging his legs grinning widely.

Harry's body flopped back into the pillows. "Bloody Fuck."

Madam Pomfrey turned to him. "Language... Um... Severus."

"I Apologise Poppy. But it's not every day you see yourself sitting on another bed grinning like a demented cat."

"I think I better go get Albus." Madam Pomfrey fled the room leaving the two men sitting there. The smile on Snape's face falling instantly.

"Hey, if you're meant to be me you're gonna have to keep the smiles up. If I can do it you can." Harry sat up. "You're doing pretty good though."

"And you Mr Potter have been practicing with long words."

Harry sniggered. "They'll be back soon. Back into character, or we'll be caught out before the end of day one."

Severus sighed before plastering a grin back onto his face. "Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because you can't say no to a challenge and you wanted to prove I couldn't get away with pretending to be you. But that no one would suspect you of pretending to be me."

"Oh yeah, that was it."

The doors of the infirmary were flung open and Hermione and Ron came bargaining in. Hermione catching Harry in a bear hug. "Unhand me this instant Miss Granger before I take away every house point from Gryffindor for the next two years."

Hermione paled, looking at the sneering face.

"Hiya Mione." Snape called from the next bed.

"Um... Professor Snape?"

Severus waved at them from his bed, grinning. "Sort of. Did I miss dinner?"

"Merlin's Shrunken Testacies. They've swapped." Ron said gapping from one to the other.

"Congratulations Mr Weasley I see you have not lost your perchance of stating the obvious."

Hermione looked from one to the other and after a moments indication she flung herself at Professor Snape and gave him a bear hug. Finally letting go she smiled up at her friend who was now much taller than her. "No you haven't missed dinner, but, will Madam Pomfrey let you out in time?"

"Of course she will Miss Granger. I will see to that." Came the voice of Albus Dumbledore from behind her. "Madam Pomfrey informs me, there is nothing physically wrong with either of them. Apart from the fact, they seem to have swapped minds. They are free to leave."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Day One

"Free to leave? Do you expect me to teach like this? It is unfathomable." Harry spat

Professor Dumbledore looked down into the face of Harry Potter and saw the scowl Severus Snape was famous for. Albus' eyes twinkled like the North Star on a clear night. "I cannot cover your classes. After all, there are only a few weeks left until the Christmas holidays. I'm confident you will have been restored by then. You will both have to carry on with your own lives until you can find a way to reverse this." Albus looked into the face of Severus Snape. It had been too long since he had seen that smile, even if it was a little forced. "Now off you all go, I'm sure you both want to change before diner."

Hermione grabbed Snape's arm. "Come on Harry. We can ask Dobby for new robes for you. Hermione dragged off the protesting man. Harry allowed himself a smirk, this was going to be interesting.

"Well Severus." The headmaster's voice interrupted his thoughts. "You'd best change your attire too. Unless you wish to wear Gryffindor robes to dinner."

Harry scowled and swung his legs off the bed. "I will see you at dinner headmaster." Harry stalked off out of the infirmary to the dungeons.

The headmaster watched him go. His eyes twinkling madly. The thing most people didn't realise was Harry was not the first Gryffindor the sorting hat had offered a chance being a Slytherin.

Severus allowed himself to be led to Gryffindor tower. Ron chattering about Quidditch quietly. Hermione was holding on to his hand as if he couldn't make it on his own. _"What if Potter and Granger are dating." _For some reason, that thought made him angry.

"Batfink."

Severus looked at Ron as if he'd gone mad.

"Don't look at me. Dean's idea, Batfink is some sort of Muggle super hero or something."

"Batfink was a cartoon half man half bat. He wore a big black cap that looked like wings. He saved the world from time to time." Severus said without thinking.

Hermione giggled. "What?" Severus asked frowning.

"I was just thinking that sounds a bit like your outer self doesn't it?"

Ron laughed, and Snape forced himself to join in.

"Talking of the way your dressed mate, come on, I want to get you into Gryffindor robes and get down to dinner. I can't wait to see the look on Malfoy's face when you turn up looking like that. Sitting at our table wearing our colours." Ron laughed harder, this time Hermione didn't join in.

"Ronald you only want to do it as an excuse to talk to Draco. For goodness sake, ask the boy out. It's not that hard... well not until you're alone anyway." Hermione smirked in a very Slytherin way.

It took all the training and self discipline Severus possessed to laugh at Hermione's comments rather than let his jaw drop open. It was amusing after all to see Ron's ears go pink.

"Yeah, Ron asked him out." Severus said trying to sound like he had known this information for ages.

"Like you're ever going to ask your fancy man out." Hermione giggled.

"My fancy man? I don't have a fancy man." Severus said confidently.

"Sure you don't mate." Ron said thankful they were not talking about him anymore. He patted Snape on the shoulder. "You don't always remember to put up silencing charms you know. Harry, please mate, just do me one favour. Please for the love of god." Ron looked deeply into the onyx eyes. "Now you have his body, please remember the damn silencing charms. I know it's the closest you're gonna get to his body. But try and restrain yourself."

This time Severus couldn't keep his jaw from dropping, which made Ron laugh. "I know people who would pay money to see Snape look shocked."

"Be quite Ron. As if Harry would take advantage of Snape's body like that. Come on I'm hungry. And I want to see Harry's body sitting at the head table scowling."

Severus went up to Harry's dorm to change thinking over what he'd just learned. Could it be true? No surly not.


	3. Chapter 3

**So you can all thank Merlenyn for getting a chapter** **two days early. She sent me a review that was lovely and guessed what no one else had thought of. That the prank, might not be all that's going on. People always underestimate Harry's Slytherin side. :D**

Chapter Three

When the unlikely trio arrived in the Great Hall. Severus followed the others to the usual seats, before they got there Ron whispered. "Hey Harry, see if you can do a death glare at Dean." Hermione sniggered.

Severus crossed his arms and glared at Dean, who went very pale. "Is there something you wanted sir?"

Severus grinned. _'God's it feels good to do that again.'_ "Yes... Pass the potatoes before Shamus eats them all." Severus sat down in Harry's usual spot. A collective gasp went up from the table, as the Gryffindor badge was now clearly visible on Severus Snape's robes.

Ron launched into an explanation of what happened. Which now inexplicably included a dragon, various life threatening situations and eventually, a potion going wrong.

The Hall doors opened with a bang and a black clad Harry Potter billowed into the room wearing an expression the clearly said 'the next person to annoy me will beg to be handed over to the dark lord when I'm done with him.'

"Wow Harry." Neville said quietly. "Who knew you could look that frightening. I mean you're not scary, even in that body. At least when you're in it, it smiles, it's a good look."

"He's right mate, you never look scary. You always have this look of couldn't harm a fly about you. I can't imagine you being mean." Ron agreed.

"Mr Potter." Came a silky voice behind them. "Detention tonight, eight o'clock. Do not be late." Severus turned around as Harry made to turn away.

"But why?" Severus asked surprised his voice actually sounded petulant.

"I hardly think I need to explain my actions to you Mr Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek." Harry stalked off towards Severus' usual seat at the head table.

"Git." Ron Mumbled.

"What crawled up his butt and died?" Seamus added.

There was giggling from the Ravenclaw table as Harry walked past. "Do you find something amusing Miss Gregory? Detention with Mr Flitch tonight. Anyone else find something amusing?" There was no answer so Harry stalked on to the head table.

"Harry you'd better eat something." Hermione said her voice full of concern. "If you have detention with him you're probably going to be back late. Oh Harry, can I borrow your cloak tonight?" She asked shyly. "I want to go to the library and do some research on switching potions."

"Sure Hermione. Just don't get caught." Severus said, wishing he could take points.

"When do we ever get caught?" Ron scoffed. "But then when dose Monei ever brake rules?" Hermione blushed. "Hermione Granger, do you have a date?"

"Shut up Ronald. Not that it's any of your business, but yes I do."

"Who with? You do realise that you are the only, only child with eight older brothers who will beat up any man ever to hurt you."

"Thank you Ron, I love you too. His name is Blaze."

"Blaze Zabini?" Severus questioned slightly shocked. "He's a Slytherin."

"So?" Said Hermione defensively. "You've been in love with Snape for a year and Ron's been ogling Malfoy arse for even longer."

Ron nodded and shook his head in mock sadness. "We must have some sort of contagious Slytherin fetish; thank Merlin it's only spread to us three so far."

Severus and Hermione sniggered.

"Are you ever going to ask Malfoy out Ron?" Severus asked his eyes wandering over to the Slytherin table where almost everyone was staring at him. All except Malfoy, who was taking the opportunity to stare at Ron.

Ron snorted. "Yeah right. I'll make you a deal. When you ask Snape out we can go on a double date. You and him and me and Malfoy."

Severus gave Ron a wide smile and held out his hand. "Deal."

Ron laughed but shook the offered hand. "Like that's ever going to happen."

"I don't know Ron, Harry can be quite sneaky when he lets his Slytherin side out."

After the afternoon Severus had just spent, he was inclined to agree with Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

At eight o'clock Severus knocked on his classroom door.

"Enter."

Opening the door Severus saw Harry lightly bent over a cauldron, exactly in the way he did.

"Well don't stand there gaping at me Mr Potter. Get in here the cauldrons won't clean themselves."

Severus shut the door behind himself. Approaching the desk he looked at the book Harry was using to make the potion. "What are you making?" Severus smirked. "Sir."

Harry looked up to check the door was closed and muttered a silencing spell. "So, how's life in the world of Harry Potter professor?"

"Enlightening. And in the life and times of Severus Snape?"

"Liberating. As to the potion. It's one I found in an old book. Did you know the portrait in your bedroom is of Salazar Slytherin?"

Severus looked mildly shocked. "No I didn't."

"Well it is, and he told me..."

"He talked, that portrait hasn't talked to the last three occupants of the room and before that we don't know."

"He told me that he needs a spell cast so he can speak English again. He understands it fine, but he can only speak pasletounge."

Severus paled slightly. "What did he tell you?"

"To call him Sal for a start."

"Sal?" Questioned Severus, humour laced through his voice.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. The scariest man in the history of the school aside from you, and he likes to be called Sal. Anyways. He told me about a secret hiding place in your room. There is a button you have to press in the fireplace. It had a potions book in it with all his potions recipes in it." Harry gestured to the book on the table.

Severus almost bounded to stand next to Harry. "I can't read it." Severus said, disappointed.

"It's written in pasletounge. But this potion, is to allow the drinker to understand pasletounge. I'm making it so you can talk to Sal; he said I can't do the spell alone. But if you take more than three doses in a week the effects will be permanent."

Severus grinned broadly and bounced on his heels. "Cool." Both men stopped what they were doing shocked at Severus's actions, then Harry burst out laughing, and Severus smiled sheepishly. It was shocking to both of them just how relaxed Severus was now he wasn't putting on his 'big scary teacher' act all the time.

"It will be ready tomorrow. So if you come down after classes, you can test it out."

"I have to get though a night in Gryffindor tower first. It's been a long time since I had to sleep in a dormitory. And I have to go to classes again."

Harry smirked. "Well you've got teenage wining down to a tea. I have to actually teach classes. Although I am looking forward to seeing how you'll cope with all the Slytherin's trying to sabotage your potion."

An alarm sounded. "Damn, go start scrubbing before whoever it is gets here." Harry demanded. Severus complied involuntarily. He was surprised when as he approached the pile of dirty cauldron half of them cleaned themselves and a bowl of warm soapy water appeared.

Just in time, the door opened as Severus picked up the cloth.

"Good evening Severus, Harry."

"To what do I owe the pleasure Headmaster?"

"I was just wandering the halls Severus. I found myself at your door by pure coincidence. Is that potion to help your condition?"

"That is my hope." Harry stated. Severus watched on in awe as Harry lied professionally to the headmaster.

"Very good. Mr Potter."

Severus jumped. "Yes sir."

"What time did your detention start?"

"Eight o'clock sir."

"And it's almost nine already, well off you go you don't want to be out after curfew do you."

Harry scowled. "Headmaster, I must protest..."

"Now Severus, undoubtedly Harry can finish scrubbing cauldrons tomorrow night. By which time I'm sure you'll have more. Harry you'll just have to come down here every night say, seven o'clock until curfew. Good evening to you both my boys."

Dumbledore closed the door behind him.

"I think he knows." Said a bemused Harry.

"Knowing him, probably." Severus agreed.

"See you tomorrow then professor."

"I look forward to you teaching my class Harry."

Harry smirked. "Indeed."


	5. Chapter 5

**As it's almost Christmas, I thought I'd upload another chapter for you. :D**

Five.

Harry woke up on the sofa of Snape's private rooms. He couldn't bring himself to sleep in the bed.

Walking into the bedroom Harry found clothes for the day laid out on the bed. Which consisted of a high-necked shirt with lots of little buttons. Harry was amused to find were fake, the shirt was actually done up with poppers. "Easy to pull apart." Harry thought with an evil glint in his eyes. When he was finally dressed Harry put on his best 'Piss off and leave me alone' face, and his robes billowing behind him, he staked to the great hall for breakfast.

From his seat on the staff table, he could see the interactions of the students. It was a testament to how often strange things happened in the school that no one was staring at either Harry or Snape anymore. After drinking a cup of tea, Harry let the hall to prepare for class. When the class trooped in Harry couldn't resist showing off a little. So with a sweep of his hand the door slammed making everyone jump.

"Today you will be attempting to brew a boil reduction solution. The instructions are on the board and ingredient in the cupboard. Do not blow your selves up." Harry went back to his desk. He was still reading and translating Sal's book occasionally looking up to make sure everyone was still working. Neville was working at the table next to Snape. Harry saw Neville move closer and whisper "Good job you taught me this one Harry. I might not fail this class." Harry suppressed a smirk when he saw Severus's eye widen in shock.

Pansy Parkinson walked passed Severus's cauldron, pretending she'd forgotten something from the supply cupboard. When she was sure no one was looking, she threw something in. The potion went a vivid shade of green.

Severus threw his very best, 'sure to make first years wet themselves' look and turned back to his ruined potion.

"What's wrong Potty? Nothing to say for yourself?" Pansy whispered. "You're so easy to get to Potter, it's a wonder the Dark Lord hasn't killed you yet. Just like he did your stupid Mudblood mother."

Severus's wand was out in seconds pointed at the girl's neck. "Don't you dare talk about her." Severus snarled at the smiling girl.

"Cease and desist this instant Mr Potter." Harry said making his way to the arguing pair.

"She insulted..." Began Severus still seething in anger.

"I don't care if she insulted every man and his brother. Put your wand away. NOW." Snape let his arm drop still fuming. Harry now moved to look down at potion. "As you have obviously failed to read even the most basic of instructions, your potion is beyond useless." The Slytherins sniggered. "Pack up and leave Mr Potter, you will receive a Zero for this class."

Harry sat back down. He was fuming too. He had heard the comment made about his mum. Harry looked around the class, all the Gryffindor's were staring daggers at Pansy, who was talking animatedly to Millicent Bulstrod.

Very quietly, Harry wandlessly switched two of the bottles on the girls table. Then watched on as the stupid girl grabbed the bottle of armadillo bile and pored it into her mixture.

The resulting explosion was spectacular, plastering Pansy with the contents of her cauldron.

Harry moved quickly and vanished the potion but not before it had taken its effect and turned every bit of skin, it had touched bright red. "Are you in pain Miss Parkinson?"

"No sir. I don't know what happened sir."

"I do Miss Parkinson; you were not paying attention to what you were doing. Now get to your next class, the colour should fade in a few days." Harry waved his wand and summoned a vile from each student. "Class dismissed, get out of my sight before I lose my temper."

The class scrambled to leave, everyone including the Slytherins laughing at Pansy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone :D You'll be glad to know I'm over 800 words into the next chapter of cooking lessons it will probably end up double that. And it will be up before Christmas morning.**

**Now I know the chapters of this story are a little short but they do get a bit longer as they go on, and there are lots of them already written.**

**I hope you like this next chapter, feel free to drop me a line and let me know, and stop by my facebook page.**

Chapter Six

The rest of the day passed without incident, much to Harry's relief.

A knock on the office door made Harry jump. "Enter." He intoned. The door opened to show Severus and Dumbledore. Dumbledore's eyes on full sparkle. "It is only 6.30 Mr Potter, you're early. Should I alert the press?"

Severus glared at him and crossed his arms defiantly. "I didn't want to come."

"I'm quite sure of that. What can I do for you Headmaster?" Harry asked.

"I thought I would bring Harry down to you. I found him in the library. And as you both seem to be intent on missing dinner tonight, you can use the extra time to eat before you start." Dumbledore ushered Severus inside. "Have a nice evening boys." Dumbledore spun on his heels and was gone.

"Why were you going to miss dinner?" They asked in unison. Harry smiled and waved his hand to close the door and silence it.

"I lost track of time. This book is hard to put down. Your turn."

"I didn't want to eat." Severus sat down in a chair looking thoughtful.

"Have you seen Miss Parkinson since this morning?" Harry asked.

"No, no classes with her in today." Severus didn't look up

"Do you still have that pensive?"

Severus looked up at Harry for the first time. "Yes, why?"

Harry smiled. "Take me to it; I have a memory to show you."

When Severus had seen the memory of what had happened after he'd left the class he cheered up. Although to the untrained eye, no difference could be seen.

"I have news for you too. Hermione had a date with Blaze last night."

Harry smiled. "About time. Anything else? Have you spotted Ron Staring at Draco yet?"

Severus nodded. "And Draco staring back. Yes, I noticed. Ron and I have an agreement."

"Oh really, what kind of agreement?" Harry asked concerned.

"He agreed to ask Draco out on a date the day you ask your fancy man out. But he doesn't seem to think you'll go through with it."

"Yes, well." Harry flushed. "I'm working on it. It's complicated. So ready to take the potion?"

Severus noticed the rapid change of direction but allowed it to pass. "Against my better judgment, yes I'm ready." Severus drank the offered potion after a moment's hesitation. "Come on then let's go to my bedroom." Severus smirked as Harry flushed again.

Harry followed Severus into his private quarters where the bed was still made up of the sofa. "You slept out here?" Severus queered.

"I felt a bit like I was intruding on your privacy if I slept in your bed."

"Well, thank you for that."

Harry walked to the portrait on the far wall. "**Hello Sal, how are you today?"**

"**Mr Potter you'll need to speak pastletongue. You're still speaking English." **Snape snapped.

"**Actually Sev, Ry is speaking pastletongue, and so are you." **Said the portrait of a tall sever looking man.

"**It really worked?" **Severus asked shocked.

"**Hey my potions are quite good when I concentrate." **Harry said defensively.

"**Whatever you say, Ry." **Grinned Severus.

"**Oh, there's something you should know about pastletongue you can't lie, or tell half-truths while speaking it. I don't know why."**

"**Duly noted Mr Potter."**

"**I liked it when you called me Ry." **Harry said blushing.

The portrait chuckled. **"As much as I hate to interrupt a lovers tiff. Are you willing to help me? To try and cast the spell to allow me to speak properly?"**

"**Why do you want my help?" **Severus asked**. "And were not lovers." **He added as an afterthought.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry I didn't get this up before Christmas, but it's a nice long chapter to make up for it. Cooking Lessons will also be being updated tonight.

Now I did have a message saying I've made a few mistakes with my spelling especially of peoples names. Well I'm sorry about that and I will try to go back and fix it. But you all know who I mean right

Chapter Seven

"**Because I know everything about you Severus. Did you know my oldest son was named Severus?"**

"**Really?" **Harry asked, still blushing from the lovers comment.

"**Yes." **Nodded Sal. **"It was a name to be passed down to the oldest son of every generation. Even to this day."**

Severus sat down on the bed to take in that information. It seemed to hit him like a rampaging hippogriff.

"**Um... Sal. Are you saying Snape is your direct descendent. What about Tom? I thought he was your heir."**

"**Yes Severus is young griffin. Tom is a distant relative on my sister's side" **

"**But I had to take a potion to be able to speak Pastletongue. It's meant to come naturally to your descendants." **Severus said still in a state of shock.

"**Yes well, I think you take after my husband quite a bit." **Sal looked from one face with its jaw dropped to the other. "**You didn't know I was married to a man? Good Greif what do they teach at this school nowadays? Godrick and I were married for one hundred and fifty years. We both bore a son. First Severus Slytherin then a few years latter Richard****Gryffindor. I carried Severus but it was Richard who inherited Pastletongue. Which is why I created the potion."**

Harry started laughing.

"**What exactly do you find amusing about this Mr Potter?" **Questioned Severus in a series of angry hisses.

"**I'm just imagining the look on Tom's face. Not only is he not the heir of Slytherin but the true heir is the cause of his down fall."**

Sal grinned. **"You can also tell him he's the decedent of a squib and a muggle too."**

"**Didn't you want to have a spell cast?" **Queried Severus, who was fighting a smile at the images the two were presenting.

"**Always working Sev. You need to relax and have a little fun with your young man."**

Harry started coughing. "**Come on Sal, stop teasing and tell us the spell."**

Sal smirked. **"Very well young griffin. Spoil all my fun. So very like Ric." **

"**Ric?" **Severus questioned.

"**Godrick I believe Harry is descended from the son he bore, my little Richard."**

Now it was Severus turn to laugh, the look on Harry's face was priceless.

Harry surged. **"Well that explains why the sorting hat wanted to put me in your house Sal."**

"**It did?" **Severus asked. **"This day is just full of surprises."**

Sal smiled lovingly. **"You have both inherited a great deal form both of us. I would even go so far to say... Yes well, I think I'll leave that for the moment."**

"**What are you trying to say Sal?" **Severus asked impatiently.

"**I can't give you all my secrets in one go Sev. I don't know the spell to fix me. When I was cursed they hid the spell book in the school, you'll have to find it."**

"**Where do we start?" **Asked Harry exasperated. Severus just shook his head.

"**I know the first clue.**

'**Inside this school**

**There are places many.**

**Some are hidden**

**On this quest you **

**Will reveal for all to see**

**What was once known **

**To only thee**

**I will send you to **

**Seven places**

**To piece together **

**The things you need.**

**But be warned **

**Only the worthy**

**Will find, the rest will flounder**

**The first place **

**Where you must go**

**Is surrounded by air**

**With nothing above**

**But all below**

**A lover's gift**

**Will show the way**

**To my second clue **

**But not by day.'**

**The first is the longest, or so I'm told."**

"**And you said this would be a simple prank Potter." **Severus grumbled

Harry laughed softly. **"Nothing in my life is ever simple professor."**

"**Now now you two, you talking a language only each other can understand. Surly you can use each other's given names." **Sal admonished.

"**Very well." **Severus huffed and turned to Harry. **"What are we going to do now. Ry?"** Severus put an emphasis on the Ry.

Harry smiled widely and Severus tried to ignore the jump his heart made at the sight.

"**Well Sev. We should work on the riddle, it's getting late and you have to get back before curfew. And we still haven't eaten."**

Severus cast tempus. It showed 8.30. **"We have half an hour. Let's eat we can work on the riddle overnight and discuss it tomorrow." **They said goodbye to Sal and moved back into the classroom.

"What would you like to eat?" Harry asked. Switching back to speaking English.

"Anything is fine." Severus was still thinking about the riddle Sal had given them. He wasn't aware of Harry calling for Dobby and a tray of food appearing on the table.

"Sev eat something." Harry looked at his professor who jumped at the use of the shortened version of his name.

"It's going to take me time to get used to you of all people calling me that. Apart from Sal a few munities ago, no one has called me Sev for a good eighteen years. One day I'll tell you who it was." Severus reached for a sandwich from the tray. It was a chicken salad and mayonnaise sandwich. Severus blinked in surprise. That was his favourite.

"How did you know that was my favourite?" Severus asked bemused.

Harry gave a very Snape like smirk. "I asked the Kitchen to send up something. Really Potter are you so unobservant you didn't notice the house elf enter the room."

Severus looked at Harry wondering why he'd changed his manner in such a sudden manner. Until he heard a polite knock on the door. Hermione entered when Harry called out for her to do so.

"Um, sorry to interrupt Sir." Said Hermione from the doorway. "I was doing some research in the library, and I think I might have found a book that might help."

Harry held his hand out impassionedly. "What is it you think you've found Miss Granger?" Sharked Harry. Severus watched in fascination as Harry put on a very effective Snape mask. The girl was actually trembling.

"I found an article in a really old potions book. It was in a box covered in dust in the storage section. I don't think anyone has read it in years. It's really interesting..."

"You're prattling Miss Granger. Please get to the point or leave." Harry interrupted glaring at Hermione.

"Sorry Sir, well, the article implies that in some potions, if some very rare ingredients are mixed it can cause the potion to explode and can cause this side effect for anyone caught in the explosion. The way it's reversed is always the same. It can only be reversed by... Well, um..." Hermione blushed and looked from one man to the other. "You have to kiss."

"What." Yelled Severus.

Harry had to fight to keep his mask of cool in place and coldly said. "I have no doubt your incorrect Miss Granger. I will however read the 'book.'" Harry spat the last word as if it was distasteful. Then turning back to Severus. "As I'm sure Miss Granger intends to wait outside until you have finished you had better pack up."

Severus nodded. "Yes sir. I'll be out in five minutes Mionie."

Hermione closed the door behind her.

"Is she serious do you think?" Harry asked quietly.

"Probably. I have no doubt I'm going to be hearing a word for word rendition of the relevant chapters on the way back to the common rooms."

Harry smiled. "I don't miss that. I can tell her to shut up now and she can't hex me. That girl is scary sometimes."

Severus smiled. It seemed to get easier with practice. "Are you quite sure you're not a Slytherin? I best go. Who knew being you could be this exhausting. Goodnight." Severus paused. "Goodnight Ry."

"Night Sev." Severus opened the door and left. Harry could already hear Hermione starting to explain what she'd learned. When the door closed the young man sighed contentedly, picked up the potions book Hermione had left and started reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, sorry this is a bit late. With Christmas and New Year then a hospital stay for my hubby life's been very stressful. But Life is getting back to normal now, slowly. **

Chapter nine

At Five o'clock in the morning Harry was shaken awake. He sat up quickly and grabbed his attacker throwing him to the floor and pinning him there.

"Get off me Mr Potter. Ry, it's just me." Came Severus's voice from beneath Harry.

Harry reached out and pulled the invisibility clock from Severus's face. "Merlin Sev, you scared the shit out of me."

"Ry, put some clothes on for god's sake."

Harry swore and jumped off Severus and pulled the blanket around himself. Trying hard to ignore the pang of regret at losing the feel of Severus's body pressed against his. "Sorry."

Do you always sleep naked?" Severus sniggered at Harry's blush.

"Sev did you see down here to see if I slept naked? Well now you know I do..."

"That wasn't why I came. I worked out the riddle." Severus interrupted looking smug.

"Well, sit down then and tell me." Harry invited, feeling a bit stupid inviting the man to sit on his own sofa.

Severus sat down next to Harry willing his eyes to stay on the boy's face and not to lust over the Quidditch toned body his hands were itching to touch.

"Well I think it's only the end bit we need to worry about.

The first place you must go

Is surrounded by air

With nothing above

But all below.

That has to be one of the towers, the tallest probably so 'all will be below."

"The astronomy tower." Interrupted Harry.

"That's what I thought. Then the next verse say's:

A lovers gift

Will show the way

To my second clue

But not by the light of day.

I think there will be some kind of sign or symbol to show how to get the second clue." Severus shifted closer to, who in turn moved closer to Severus. "And is would have to be at night. The only bit I'm not sure of." Severus continued.

"Makes sense," Harry agreed.

"Is the lover's gift. That could be anything." Severus fell back against the sofa looking at Harry. The blanket was only draped over his front so Severus could see the crack of Harry's delectable arse, and had to stop himself from running a finger along it. To compensate Severus stretched his arm out over the back of the sofa, only to have Harry flop back.

Severus found himself with his arm around a very naked Harry Potter, who had apparently not noticed. All Severus would have to do is drop his arm just a little and they would be touching.

"Sev, I think I know what the lovers gift would be." Harry said thoughtfully.

Severus raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Oh really?" he tried to remember when it became so common place for this young man to call him not only by his given name but a shortened version of it that hadn't been used in a very long time.

"The symbol of true love is a red rose. And yellow is for friendship, I think. So we would have to look for a red rose."

"That sounds reasonable." Severus said grudgingly. "We can test our theory tonight."

Harry rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Fine. Now, no offence Sev. But Sod off. I can still sleep for another two hours."

"Go sleep in my bed Ry. It will be warmer and more comfortable." Severus willed the image of Harry laying naked in his bed to leave his mind, but it stubbornly refused.

"Thanks Sev. You should go too. If you get caught people will think something is going on. I don't want you to get in trouble." Harry stood making sure he covered himself with the blanket.

"Why would I get in trouble?" Severus asked amused.

"Well people will jump to conclusions, and there's the whole student teacher thing. Isn't there a rule or something?"

Severus sighed, and shook his head. "Your education is obviously lacking Mr Potter. There is nothing to stop a student and a teacher having a relationship. Providing the student is of age. You are over seventeen so that is not an issue. Also as long as, the relationship is consensual. Both parties feeling the same attraction, there is nothing to stop them acting on it and forming a relationship. Especially as veritaseram can test for coessentiality. In fact, most relationships are encouraged, as Dumbledore thinks love is all-powerful and necessary to a happy life. He would probably be very supportive." Severus finished his mini lecture and stood. "I should get back to the common room. See you tonight."

It was only when Severus was half way back to the dorms when he realised that Harry had just got him to admit there was nothing stopping them having a relationship if it was loving, and Dumbledore would be supportive. He really could have made a good Slytherin. '_Thank god he's on our side_.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone I'm back again with another chapter :D and I'm happy to tell you that cooking lessons will be updated this week too. You might even get two chapters, depending on how well the next few day's go for me.**

**In other news. As many of you already know I have been published in real life under the pen name Rhiannon Wellman. Well, I also know that all of you have amazing ideas and talent. My editor Leona Bushman is running a writers and editors workshop its all on line and via facebook. It's to teach people how to edit their own work and what publishers are looking for. There will be quest speakers from cover artists and other published writers and even a publisher too. The closing date for this is the 5****th**** of February. And would have to be paid by then. To book your place just message Leona, and if you can't find her message me on my facebook page and I'll put you in touch **

**I'm going to be a guest speaker about the difficulty of writing with dyslexia and about my beginning with Fanfiction. **

**I would love to see some of you there. And if anyone wanted to try to get their work published I'd do all I could to help you. **

**Well that was the longest AN I've ever written so thank you for reading it, **

**And, on with the show**

Back in the potion masters rooms Harry was getting dressed. He was too excited to go back to sleep now. Harry couldn't stop the huge smile running across his face.

Harry arrived at breakfast scowling at everyone. Albus smiled warmly at him. "Severus dear boy. Did you sleep well?"

"Adequately headmaster." Harry replied stonily.

"How does it feel to be young again?" Dumbledore tried again to engage the boy in conversation. He was very good at pretending to be Severus.

"Intolerable. You try being 17 again sometime. Nothing works the way it's meant to."

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "Perhaps you should ask Harry, if you're concerned. I'm sure he knows how that body is meant to work."

Harry didn't answer he just snorted.

"Do you think you'll ever tell him?" The old man asked in a quite whisper.

"Tell him what?" Harry asked just as quietly.

"Tell him your feelings for him." Dumbledore was impressed, Harry's face didn't alter, the only give away was a momentary flash of something like hope in his eyes.

"The boy knows I hate him, I'm sure he doesn't need to be told." Harry ate some of his breakfast unable to meet Dumbledore's knowing eyes.

"You and I both know that's not true. I know you have deep feeling for Harry, Severus, and it's not hate. You should trust in them and tell him."

Harry's eyes widened. "He's just 17 and a student. It would be..." But before he could finish Dumbledore interrupted him.

"He's 17 now, and in a few short months he'll be 18 and no longer a student. And as you know there is nothing to stop you being together even before then. Follow your heart for once Severus."

Harry stood to leave. "I will consider it." With that he left.

The day was very difficult for both men. Severus never realised just how much Harry had to put up with in a day. Everyone expecting him to smile and be nice no matter what he was doing. It was no wonder Ry's homework is usually crap if he's continually getting this kind of distractions.

Harry was realising just how stupid students could be. The instructions on the board were comprehensive and easy enough to follow, and yet they still managed to blow things up. That afternoon Harry didn't have to pretend to scowl.

At seven O'clock Severus entered the potions classroom and saw Harry in his chair marking. Harry looked up and nodded. Severus came in locking and warding the door as he did so.

"How you've managed not to kill one of the little idiots is beyond me." Harry said throwing his quill down in exasperation. "Some of the drivel they write, one of them actually thought you got dragons tears by telling it bad jokes till it cried. For the love of Merlin." Harry took a deep breath and smiled. "Well that's my rant out of the way. Your go."

Severus sat down. "If one more irritating little fucker asks me if the scar transferred with my mind, I swear I'm going to skin them alive and roast them slowly on an open fire to serve as a warning to all the others to leave me the hell alone." Severus took a deep breath and gave a lopsided smile. "Your right that dose feel better."

Harry smiled in wonder at the older man. "How do you come up with that stuff?"

Severus looked sheepish. "I read a lot of Muggle books, the more graphic horror one's are full of it."

Harry nodded. "Do you want to go to your quarters and have some tea? Sal was asking after you."

"You're always trying to get me in that bedroom Ry." Harry blushed furiously. "Come on then. I think I need a stiff one inside me." Severus continued smirking slightly.

Harry started coughing, crossing the room Severus patted Harry on the back to dislodge the sweet he was choking on. "A stiff drink Mr Potter. Would you like one too? A stiff one that is." Severus couldn't help it any longer, he chuckled quietly, his hand still resting on Harry's back.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Harry demanded, although he couldn't quite manage to sound angry.

"I can't seem to help it, you blush very easily Ry."

"You're and evil git Sev." Harry said his eyes dancing in amusement.

"And you're an impudent brat." Both men gave a shy grin. "Come on I have a bottle of fire whisky begging to be drunk." Severus told him leading the way into the comfort of his rooms.

"The potion is on your desk. Sal's been asking for you every time I've gone in there."

"Drink's cabinet is in the corner, poor me a whiskey while I talk to him." Severus drank the potion and disappeared into the bedroom. Harry watched him go and went to pour them both a drink. It was strange to think the Severus Snape he'd known the past few years was the same man as the Sev who had come to light over the last few days. He'd never known Severus to smile so much.

Harry settled himself down on the sofa to wait.

In the bedroom.

"**Hello Sal." **The potion's master said, amused when the sleeping portrait jumped.

"**Severus my boy. How are you? Ry told me about what that girl said. Stupid bitch." **Severus couldn't help but smile at the angry man. **"What are you grinning at?" **Sal asked getting angrier.

"**Nothing, I was just thinking, at least I know where I get my personality from." **

Sal smiled now. "**Yes well, that's understandable considering... Well anyway. Did Ry tell you what he did to her?" **Sal asked changing the subject rapidly.

"**Yeah he did... Sweet merlin I'm starting to sound like an inarticulate Gryffindor." **Severus said in despair.

Sal grinned. **"Ah, but Gryffindor's are good at some things. Well mine was. He was the only one who could distract me from my brewing. At least before the kids came along. But then Ric did have the most delightful methods of distracting me." **Sal waggled his eyebrows.

"**Mr Potter and I do not have that type of relationship, he is many years my junior. He could have anyone he wanted male or female, what would he want with me?" **Severus asked not quite knowing why he was telling a portrait all of this. He'd forgotten he couldn't lie in this language.

"**Severus my boy, think very carefully about what I'm about to ask you. Why would someone offer to swap lives with another person, why would they give over that much control, the ability to find out anything?" **Sal asked his oblivious decedent kindly.

"**So they could have the same access to that person's life." **Severus said promptly.

"**Right, so in simpler terms. Mr Potter gave you the opportunity to learn all about himself, the good and the bad. He trusted you with his life, simply for the opportunity to learn about you. In the time he's lived your life, has he done anything to compromise or embarrass you?"**

"**No,"** Severus admitted softly. **"But why would he want to get to know me?" **He asked.

"**Perhaps you should ask him that." **Sal said logically.

"**Perhaps you are right. But not yet, we have a mission to complete tonight." **Severus headed for the door.

"**Good luck my boy."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter for you, this one is a little teaser chapter. There will be more today. It's half term so I'm not working, I actually have time to write properly. Not only will I hopefully will be finishing cooking lessons I'll be finishing this one too. So I can post it chapter at a time. I also have to write more of my real books. I have a book coming out next month and I've been told I have to write a sequel to the one already out and the new one, lol, I may as well just live on my computer. :D**

**Oh well on with the show.**

Severus and Harry sat in front of the fire with a glass of whiskey each, both almost untouched, both lost in thought. The silence wasn't uncomfortable at all it was a nice comfortable one that didn't need to be filled by meaningless chatter.

The clock on the wall chimed ten o'clock. "Shall we go then? See if our theory is correct." Harry asked putting down his drink and smiling.

"Let's, we'll probably have no interruptions on the way, however, if we do bump into anyone patrolling you can say your escorting me back to the tower." Severus said standing too. "After all we all know your strange liking for being out of bed late at night."

"If you guys talk about whether I'm in bed or not you need to get out more." Harry teased.

The trip to the tower was almost entirely uneventful, the only thing of note though happen was having to avoid Hermione and Blaise Zabini snogging behind a statue. Thankfully, they were so caught up in themselves they didn't notice Harry and Severus walking past.

The astronomy tower was empty just as they hopped, Harry cast a spell on the trap door to make sure they weren't interrupted.

"So what do you think we should be looking for?" Harry asked looking around the tower top they were now standing on.

"I suspect we need to look for a carving." Severus answered already looking around.

It took over an hour of meticulous searching before Harry called out excitedly. "Sev. I think I've found it."

Severus hurried over to see what Harry had found. On the wall perhaps an inch tall and wide was an intricate carving of a rose. Harry reached out and prodded it.

Nothing happened.

"Well that was anticlimactic wasn't it?" Severus deadpanned.

"It was a bit. What do we do now?" Harry asked glaring at the rose. "You try pressing it Sev."

Severus reached out and pressed his finger to the rose. Again nothing happened. "I suggest we try together Ry. The riddle made a point of saying lovers, so perhaps you need two people to open this" Severus suggested using his logic.

"It's worth a try." Harry agreed holding out his hand. They both felt the tingle of magic as their fingers entwined. Reaching out they both pressed a finger of their joined hand to the rose. Which slide back into the stone work and clicked.

Nothing else happened.

"Well, that was a bit of an anti-climax wasn't it." Harry said not relinquishing his hold on the older man's hand.

"I believe I have already said that." Severus said amused.

"Yeah well, it's a good word, and anyway you said anticlimactic it's a bit different." Harry teased. "What do you think we're doing wrong?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but it did do something, which a good sign we are doing something right." Severus stood and pulled Harry to his feet. Harry was much lighter than he expected, and Harry fell against the older man's chest.

"Sorry." They said together, neither really meant it. They didn't move apart, it was Harry that broke the spell and close the distance between them and brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. Severus wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist. Harry melted into the embrace allowing Severus to take control of the kiss. There was a loud click and the floor beneath them vanished. They fell together into the darkness still holding onto one another.


	11. Chapter 11

**Look, look another chapter! And so soon! **

**I hope you like it.**

They clung to each other instinctively on the way down, both thankful when they reached the bottom they landed gently on their feet.

"Where are we?" Harry asked softly not letting go of Severus.

"No idea."

"It's dark."

"Really, I hadn't noticed." Severus sharked. Harry's grip tightened. "Lumos," Severus intoned. "Are you alright Ry?" He asked gently tipping Harrys head back so he could look at his face.

"I'm fine now Sev, I just don't like small dark spaces." Harry explained finally letting go and stepping back.

"Will you tell me why?" Severus asked softly, already knowing Harry wouldn't tell him.

"Not now, perhaps one day. Shall we have a look around?"

"It might help us find a way out." Severus nodded.

The room they were in was circular and almost bare only a portrait hung on one wall. They moved closer to inspect it, the figure in the portrait was unmoving, but it showed a beautiful brown haired woman, there was a place under the frame.

'Release me from my frozen state

And your curiosity will I sate.'

Harry groaned. "This is turning into the plot of a Muggle game."

"What are you talking about?" Severus questioned.

"Well, in some Muggle computer games you have to find objects, but people won't give you them until you've done a quest for them, sometimes you end up doing half a dozen quests to get you the original thing. It's frustrating but addictive."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Let's get started then shall we, you can show me these computer games another time."

"How do we unfreeze a portrait?" Harry thought aloud.

"We need to work out the spell used in order to construct a counter spell, if all of this was set in place at the same time we can discount several spells that hadn't been written."

Severus started pacing muttering to himself, ignoring Harry's attempt to get his attention.

Finally giving up on Severus who was lost in his thoughts, Harry turned to the Portrait. "Finite Incantatem." He enunciated clearly.

The woman sprang to life and looked down grinning at Harry. "Are you one of my badgers?" She asked in a pretty sing song voice.

"No my lady, I am of Gryffindor, and my distracted friend is of Slytherin."

"What is he muttering about?" Lady Hufflepuff asked watching Severus pace.

"He's trying to work out what spell was cast on you to be able to work out a counter spell. Severus is very clever, he's been writing spells since he was a student." Harry told her proudly. "Severus." Harry shouted.

Severus stopped mid-step and looked over prepared to snarl at the interruption, when he saw the woman waving. "What did you do?" he asked in disbelief.

"Finite Incantatem."

"Oh."

The woman giggled. "Sometimes the simplest of things are the most difficult."

"Who are you?" Severus questioned briskly.

"My name is Helga Hufflpuff young snake."

"So we're on a founder of Hogwarts hunt." Harry commented with a smile.

"That you are cub." Lady Hufflpuff agreed. "And I suppose you would like your clue then."

"Please my lady, it has been a long week." Severus asked as politely as he could.

"Very well.

'Two you have met

But the third is not so easy.

Hidden by time

A movement is needed

As the new day begins

And the cycle ends

I will reveal all.'"

Harry and Severus repeated the clue until they were sure they had it right.

"Now all we have to do is get out of here." Severus said looking around for an exit, as if one would have magically appeared now they had gotten the next clue.

Lady Hufflpuff giggled, "That my young one's is easy you only need ask the right question."

"May we please leave?" Harry asked in frustration.

"Correct first time, come and visit me sometimes."

The portrait swung open. They stepped out into the great hall.

"Take care young ones."

Harry looked around the Hall on the opposite wall were two huge portraits which mirrored the two on their side, only Helga was in residence.

"Why have I never seen them before?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"Until the quest is completed only those on the hunt can see us. But I'll be here, and as you find and release them, the others will join me." Helga answered.

"What about Sal?" Harry asked. "We already found him."

"True, but he is stuck in his portrait in his rooms until you find us all."

"Good night then my lady." Severus said formally.

"Night, welcome back to Hogwarts." Harry waved over his shoulder as they left the hall.

At the main stairs they stopped. Harry to go down and Severus to go up.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Harry said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I have potions first thing." Severus could feel himself talking like he was an actual student again.

Harry drew himself up and crossed his arm's slipping easily back into character. "And I expect you to be on time Mr Potter or you will be in detention for the foreseeable future."

"I already have to spend every evening with you Sir. Anyone would think you wanted to spend time with me." Severus said cheekily, edging closer.

"Go to bed brat." Harry said with a quirk of a smile, in perfect imitation.

Severus turned to go, but Harry grabbed his arm and spun him around quickly kissing his mouth, but pulling back before Severus could react. "Sleep well."

When Severus got back to the dorms, Hermione and Ron were both waiting for him by the fire.

Hermione took one look at his dazed expression and pulled him to sit on the floor in front of the fire. "What happened Harry?" Hermione asked. "If he's hurt you, I'll kill him."

Severus snorted. "He kissed me." He blurted. Severus's eyes widened in shock, The Dark Lord had tortured him, beaten him and used magic to look into his mind, and he'd never given away his secrets. Yet these two Gryffindor's had just asked out right and he'd answered.

Hermione squealed. "He did? Really? For the cure right? What was it like?"

Severus opened his mouth and closed it again.

Ron laughed. "Yep, that's how it should feel, indescribable."

Severus nodded speechless.

"God, if his kisses do this to you, just think what it'll be like when he fu..."

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione interrupted blushing.

Severus blushed too. "Believe me Ron, I'm thinking just that."

Ron and Hermione fell about laughing.

"So Ron, I've kissed Snape now, and Hermione's snogged Blaise. I think you need to do something with Malfoy." Severus said with a glint in his eye, a glint that Hermione too adopted.

"Yeah Ron, Harry's right, you're the only one that hasn't kissed his Slytherin. Wait how did you know about me and Blaise? That only happened tonight."

"I walked passed you." Severus laughed. This was nice he thought, being able to laugh with friends.

Ron thought for a moment. "Leave it with me. That will be rectified shortly."


End file.
